


The Mission Aftermath

by ToshiYagiSimp



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Completed, Gay, M/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25239637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToshiYagiSimp/pseuds/ToshiYagiSimp
Summary: What will happen if after a certain mission Illumi decided he wanted to go to Hisoka's house to, "spend time with each other".
Relationships: hisoka/illumi, illumi/hisoka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	The Mission Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [illumiprotagonist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/illumiprotagonist/gifts).



> This is a fanfic I based off of a Role Play I did with my friend. Needless to say I think it went fantastic.  
> 

Illumi had a tightened grip around one of the branches, which held him in a steady position. He was watching the target move from the house, towards his car.

Illumi soon shifted his weight, as he lifted himself up with ease and turned to Hisoka. He waited patiently for him to make the first move towards their target.

Hisoka now bringing his attention from his 'partner' to their victim. 40 year old Mason Willis. He was the lowest of the low. He's killed multiple people and is currently cheating on his wife with some lowly slut from the streets.

Hisoka makes a hand gesture signaling at Illumi that it's almost time.

Illumi blinked slowly as he turned back over to their target. Lifting his hand to his face, he pricked a needle from his skin. Placing it between his index and middle finger.

He saw the target enter his car and start it up. Revving the engine and driving off where the dirt path had led to the main road.

Illumi swiftly adjusted himself and leaped down, going to move after the speeding car. He didn't wait a second for Hisoka either.

Hisoka startled at Illumi's sudden movement he got up and jumped after him swiftly and following him as quietly as possible.

Illumi managed to catch up with the car and soon vaulted himself back up into a tree. Aiming to land onto the roof, soon to dive and land there. The dent from atop the roof had to have been seen by the target as he soon began to swerve back and forth. Illumi nearly lost his grip from the unexpected swerving. He moved onto the hood and swiftly shifted his foot and slammed it into the windshield with all the force he could muster.

It shattered automatically causing the driver to panic and crash.

Hisoka soon joined Illumi the on hood of the car as it had just crashed into a tree.

"Well that's one way to do it." Hisoka said jokingly nudging Illumi's arm. He didn't look too amused. Then again, he always has a cold resting face so who knows.

Illumi looked at Hisoka now, the look in his eyes changed again. Putting that aside, he leaned down and grabbed their target from his seat. He held him in the air by his shirt collar disregarding his flailing limbs and failed attempt of moving the assassins hands from his shirt. "We're supposed to assassinate this one, right?" Illumi says, still glaring at the shocked man before him.

"Yeah," Hisoka says eagerly his smile growing wider as if a light bulb had just popped up above his head "but I think that can wait. Let's play with him a little more~" Hisoka suggests while reaching for his deck of playing. He slowly brings them up to the victims face but stops as he feels Illumi grab his wrist stopping him. "Hey what was that for?" Hisoka asks dejectedly. 

Illumi was shocked himself, "Let's just.. get the job done. I don't want to be out here for too long.." he stuttered weirdly, as he loosened his grip from Hisoka arm. He coughed awkwardly then just stepped away awkwardly.

Hisoka is confused by Illumi's actions but thinks nothing of it. He sighs knowing that he won't be able to play with their victim a little bit.

Hisoka and Illumi finish up the job relatively fast and just leave all the evidence there knowing that the cleaner-uppers of the Phantom Troupe would take care of everything.

Hisoka about ready to part ways turns away putting his stack of playing cards away and walking in the direction of his apartment gets stopped by a hand gripping tightly onto his wrist. He turns around and give Illumi a questioning glance.

"Uhh... I've tried to become more humane and look at the little human things.. so I thought maybe you and I could hang out?" Illumi asked shyly and Hisoka noticed something in his eyes change and he seemed a lot more awkward and shy than normal. Although, it was quite cute to see a different side of his usual, "I'll kill you and your friend if you get in my way." kind of vibe.

Hisoka suddenly feels happy inside. Maybe Illumi finally noticed him after weeks of subtle flirting and hinting at certain things. Hisoka looks away bringing his hand to his chin as if he's thinking of the hardest math problem in the world, even though he already knows his answer he can't help but love the desperate shy look on Illumi's face. He just couldn't get enough of it.

Hisoka soon relies in fear of his precious Illumi going mad awaiting his answer. "Sure." Hisoka says shrugging his shoulders just playing it off. After a few seconds of silence Hisoka asks "Who's house?" while taking a step closer to Illumi invading his personal space.

Illumi leaned back a little, still yet to take a step back. "Yours would possibly be the better option.." His voice trembling a little.

Hisoka chuckled out as he obviously amused at his parters obvious change in attitude. "Perfect." Was all Hisoka said as he turned and walked away.

The both of them walk to Hisoka's apartment in complete silence. Hisoka walking confidently and Illumi... not so much. Hisoka could tell by the way he anxiously fiddled with his fingers and the way he avoided Hisoka's eyes every time he looked at him, that Illumi was a nervous wreck which only satisfied him even more.

They eventually reached their destination.

"Here is is." Hisoka said confidently having no shame about living in a small one bedroom apartment. "You've never been her before right?" Hisoka asked Illumi.

Illumi shook his head and examined the small apartment. He was actually nervous but happy, not always wanting the best things all the time. He wanted to live a normal life outside of his family's constant nagging of being a good assassin and other things. So he thought this would be the first step.

Hisoka still amused and confident in his next actions walks eagerly over to Illumi backing him into the front door. He felt Illumi shiver under him as Hisoka backed him up against the door as Illumi looked up at him, slightly worried about what your next move would be.

Hisoka presses his face closer to Illumi watching as a light blush slowly appeared onto the assassins face. "Now why would you want to come over to my house?" Hisoka asks already knowing the answer but wanted to hear the other say it out loud.

"I.. um.." Illumi stuttered underneath Hisoka's gaze, slightly sinking against the door as he fiddled with his fingers, turning his head away.

Hisoka notices Illumi slowly sliding down the door and moves his knee to press in between his legs and pining his arms up on each side of his head while Hisoka leaned in smirking sadistically. Trapping him there leaving Illumi a blushing, stuttering mess.

Illumi whined as he felt himself harden when Hisoka pressed his knee near him to stop him from sliding away. His whine was so sudden it even shocked him. "I-" Illumi cleared his throat, looking up at him slightly. 

Illumi's face no longer had a small flush, but a face as red as a tomato as he was stuttering trying to find the right thing to say but came up empty. He soon goes quiet no longer having the proper words to say as he allows Hisoka to take the lead.

Hisoka slowly leans down to Illumi's neck, his grip on his arms never faltering as he pressed soft kisses to his neck. He could feel the pulse in his neck pick up as he kissed him more, leading down to his collarbone right back up to his jawline. Hisoka then takes his tongue and drags it up Illumi's neck, slowly tasting him as he feels the other male shudder beneath him.

Illumi twitched and jolted underneath Hisoka's touch, feeling him take over his melting body. He didn't pull away, instead tilting his neck to the side, giving him more access.

Hisoka smiled while continuing to kiss his neck knowing that he had already won him over and the he was his to subdue. 

This time, instead of licking, he kisses his neck taking some of the skin into his mouth and nibbling on it and then sucking it some more creating a bright red hickey on his neck. Hisoka knew Illumi was enjoying it when he heard him release a breathy moan. Hisoka continued the same action a few more times.

Illumi moaned without holding back at all, his skin was extremely sensitive to this caused him to panic, he slowly brought his arms up and wrapped them around Hisoka's neck. Inexperienced with any of those sexual actions, slightly.. afraid.

Hisoka cooed him softly noticing his slight hesitation as he brought his long nimble fingers and hooked them around both of Illumi's thighs picking him, wrapping his legs around his waist.

Illumi gasped in shock as he felt Hisoka's hardness through his pants but Hisoka cut him off with a rough kiss to his lips as he ground his hips into the other man practically humping him. 

Illumi was hesitant at first yet their lips moved perfectly in sync. While doing this, he felt Hisoka's hardened clothed member feel up on him. It wasn't a shock he was big, but once close up.. it was quite frightening. 

Illumi felt himself whine as he licked Hisoka's upper lip while his body was clinging to the other man. 

Hisoka smiled keeping his mouth shut as he felt Illumi try and press his tongue into his mouth practically begging him for entrance to taste inside his mouth and possibly other things later.. But Hisoka wouldn't back down that easily. After a few more moments of this going on, repeating itself, Hisoka gave up seeing as his new toy was starting to get disinterested so Hisoka decided to take the lead.

He brought his hand down to rub at Illumi's groin electing a gasp from him that Hisoka took as permission to invade his mouth.

Illumi moaned out again as he felt Hisoka's hand roam around his hardened member. Unwrapping his legs from around Hisoka's waist, as Illumi pressed his gentle hands agains Hisoka's chest but soon switched it up as he pushed Hisoka again the wall, panting, now trying to catch his breath after their long heated kiss.

Hisoka smirked as his precious plaything decided to take the lead. Now Hisoka knows he's not a bottom or submissive in any way but he was willing to put up with it for a while if it was Illumi so he allowed Illumi to do his own thing, enjoying being able to find out where this was going.

Illumi let his hands roam down from Hisoka's pecks to his lower torso then to the seemingly large bulge below. His fingertips found their way to Hisoka's pant zipper waisting no time to unzip and unbutton his pants. 

Illumi then found himself getting down on his knees, his eyes trailing up to look at Hisoka while he still had a very prominent blush on his face but didn't feel any shame for what he was about to do. He then pulled Hisoka's member out and began to ever so lightly, lick the sides of Hisoka's shaft.

Hisoka's eyes widened slightly now knowing that that's what Illumi had been wanting to do the whole time but who was he to stop him? 

Hisoka felt himself growing even harder if that was possible. He was dying to tell his pet how well he was doing. "Fuck Illumi," Hisoka said feeling his bloodlust slowly creep out "That feels so good. Please...keep going." Hisoka says no longer caring that he wasn't the one on top. He was in too much pleasure to ruin what was happening in front of him.

Illumi's tongue slid underneath the base of his cock, before taking him whole. His head bobbed slowly, his tongue swirled all around the tip. 

Hisoka thought to himself that he seemed quite experienced with this.

Illumi continued bobbing his head faster and allowing the others member to just glide down the back of his throat, but not choking or gagging. Doing this a couple of times, he pulled off a panting mess. He glared up at Hisoka, eyebrows narrowed, as he started wiping his now cum filled mouth with the back of his hand. "Hhh.."

Hisoka laughed a little, "S-sorry for not warning you sweet thing." Hisoka said in a voice that obviously meant that he wasn't sorry while pushing someone Illumi's hair behind his ear while using his other hand to wipe a few spare drops of cum dribbling off of Illumi's chin. Hisoka couldn't stop thinking about the way Illumi looked staring up at him with his plump lips wrapped around his cock. Hisoka almost came on the spot thinking about it but stopped himself thinking that he needs to save that for later.

"Come on," Hisoka says, "lets take this someplace more private." Not even letting Illumi answer Hisoka swiftly picks him up form the floor and held him in his arms bridal style bringing him to Hisoka's room.

Illumi gasped as he felt Hisoka lift him up in his arms. In the mist of doing this he tied up his hair so it was out of the way.

Once they both reached Hisoka's room, Hisoka threw him onto the bed and pinned him down immediately, not even giving him a chance to take a breath or call out a complaint of throwing him too hard. Now being even rougher than before, Hisoka shoves his face into the other roughly kissing and nipping at his lips while brining his finger tips down the side of his neck, softly touching the hickeys from earlier and bringing his hands down to reach underneath Illumi's boxers, gripping his hardness. Hisoka smirks feeling satisfied as he fills Illumi buck his hips as he moans into the kiss.

Illumi arched his back, Feeling Hisoka grip onto his own, hard member as he rests his hands on Hisoka's shoulders, squeezing him tightly.

Hisoka now pulling away from the kiss, straddling Illumi while bringing his hand off of Illumi's hard member to bring his arms up so that he could take off Illumi's shirt.

Illumi leaned up, letting Hisoka slide his shirt off of him. As soon as his shirt was removed Illumi wrapped his arms around Hisoka's neck and his legs around his waist.

Hisoka then felt Illumi's bulge press into his anxiously making both of the men moan out loud. Hisoka's was deep and brooding but Illumi's was a little more high pitched and more breathy, than his own. Needless to say Hisoka couldn't wait to hear more.

As Illumi kept on thrusting upward into Hisoka trying to satisfy his own dirty needs, Hisoka suddenly grabbed Illumi's hips and turned him around pinning Illumi's arms behind his lower back with one hand as his stomach and chest was pressed into the soft mattress. Illumi gasped as he felt Hisoka hovering over his body wrapping his other arm underneath Illumi's waist bringing him closer to him so Hisoka's crotch pressed up against Illumi's ass. Hisoka then brought his lips closer to Illumi's ear teasingly "If only you could see how hot you are laying there submissively underneath me as you let me have my way with you." Hisoka whispers taking breaks in between to grind his hips into the others ass while nibbling and sucking on Illumi's earlobe.

Illumi slightly lifted his ass growing impatient of slow grinding. There was friction but Illumi wanted more. Illumi then pushed his ass against Hisoka's cloth while planting his face into the pillow. "Come on.. just.." He couldn't get another word out as a high-pitched moan suddenly flew from his trembling mouth. "I can't take it anymore.." He whined, looking back at Hisoka.

Hisoka sees Illumi look back at him with lust-filled eyes and can't hold back any longer. Hisoka roughly grips Illumi's waist as he thrusts his hips in the other hearing him cry out in pleasure and surprise at the sudden movement of being roughly pushed deeper into the bed. 

A few thrusts later Hisoka brings his hands down to the waistband oh Illumi's pants and boxers, he pauses..

"Are you sure about this." Hisoka says sounding more like a statement rather than a question but Illumi still understood non-the-less.

Illumi nodded his head, now burying his face into the soft pillow. "Start off slow." Was all Illumi managed to get out in a hushed whisper. He would adjust himself in the position on him laying face down, and ass up. His hand was already gripping his hardened member which was painful to just leave untouched.

"Sure thing baby." Hisoka said reassuring him while slowly pulling down his pants and boxer briefs. "Is this your first time with a guy.." Hisoka asks trailing off. "..or with anyone in fact?" 

"You're a virgin aren't you?" Hisoka asks getting even more curious. Slightly enjoying the situation he was now putting Illumi in.

Illumi didn't answer for a moment, before finally speaking. "First.. time. I think.. I'll be fine though.."

Hisoka then realized that he would have to prep him more than he originally thought if the was indeed... his first time. Hisoka didn't have a problem with that though, he almost felt proud that he would be his first. He would just have to make his first time unforgettable. 

With this newfound information Hisoka pulled off his own pants and boxers as he was the only one left with clothes on.

After finishing, he threw his clothes on the floor along with Illumi's shirt, pants, and plain black underwear.

Hisoka took his fingers and ran them along the back of Illumi's neck while his hair was to the side still in a mid-height ponytail. Hisoka than sat on the back of Illumi's thought pressing his hard-on slightly on the others cheeks rubbing himself slowly back and forth as he let his hands rest on Illumi's biceps as the were currently gripping the pillow that Illumi's head was laying on before turning his head to see Hisoka with his eyes closed slightly panting enjoying this moment to the fullest extent.

Hisoka breaks the silence by saying "You do know how this works right? I mean, intercourse between two men." He says moving his head silently gesturing to the both of them. 

Illumi looked back at Hisoka and then grabbing his hand which seemed to glide all over his chest. He took his hand guiding to to his perky nipples now. "Mhmm.. I think I have a good understanding of how it works.." Illumi says still a little flushed but also slightly panting as he loves the feeling of Hisoka playing with his hard nipples.

Hisoka no longer worried, smiles widely. "Are you meaning to say you've been planning this all along, and even going as far as to look up how to do it?" Hisoka asks, greatly amused. 

Illumi's face beams a light pink as he turned his head away from the other while pressing his thighs together, shying away.

"Aw come on, don't hide yourself from me~" Hisoka says sweetly.

"Alright fine, you don't have to answer if you don't want to," Hisoka says pausing as he presses a quick kiss to Illumi's now flushed earlobe. He continues speaking, "It doesn't really matter too much." He finishes but gets a little shocked once Illumi starts speaking.

"I-It's just.. I've kinda just.. have this one soft side.. and its only around you.." He stuttered embarrassing and began to rub his thighs together for the second time while playing with the strands of hair that were lying on his shoulder. "I don't know why.. but.. yeah.." He coughed awkwardly afterwards.

Hisoka laughed once more leaning in and kissing his upper back in between his two shoulder blades. "That's all I needed to hear." Hisoka responded trailing his lips down going lower and lower, only stopping his softly placed kisses when he reaches Illumi's soft, peach fuzz covered buttcheeks.

He slowly moves his head closer and places his hands on both of his cheeks and spreads them softly and places a long striped lick right on his asshole. He feels Illumi jerk a little underneath him.

Hisoka brings his right hand to stroke little patterns on the side of Illumi's hip in a calming motion. "Relax for me baby, trust me. It'll be easier if you just let me take care of you." Hisoka says trying to calm him down and it appears to have worked because Hisoka then hears Illumi sigh contently which made Hisoka very pleased. 

Illumi took a deep breath, looking over his shoulder to Hisoka and just simply said "Okay.." keeping himself as still as possible.

"Perfect." Hisoka said breathlessly.

"Absolutely perfect." 

Hisoka then brings his mouth back down to Illumi's asshole licking and probing at his entrance. After a while Hisoka decides to stick a finger in and he can tell Illumi didn't expect that because as soon as he did it he heard him whimper and clench around his finger.

As Illumi squeezed around Hisoka's finger he nearly shed a tear finding himself way more sensitive than expected, "That.. feels weird." he mumbled, looking up at the other from over his shoulder once again.

Hisoka saw him slightly tearing up at his sudden entrance. "Sorry it has to be so dry. I don't have any lube so we'll just have to use my spit for now." Hisoka says pulling his finger out and spitting into his hand rubbing in on Illumi's now pink entrance.

He rubs it in a little more before slowly inserting the finger from earlier and then another as he spread him out in a scissoring motion.

Illumi whined and grabbed onto the sheets. He continued his long heavy exhale to stop himself from squeezing Hisoka's finger to where he couldn't move anymore.

Hisoka could see how hard Illumi was trying to endure it and felt sort of bad but that immediately vanished as he pulled out and decided to try something else.

"Illumi," Hisoka said now with more dominance in his voice "I want you to suck my cock. Get me nice and wet so as soon as you're done I can make my way into you without it hurting. "Can you do that for me?" Hisoka asks smiling sadistically as he moves his other hand that he didn't use to finger Illumi just now and brought it up to Illumi's chin and gripped it roughly.

After a few moments of Illumi just staring at him Hisoka gets frustrated.

"I said, can you do that for me Illumi?" Hisoka asked with a smile no longer on his face.

Illumi then blinked back the tears forming in his eyes and lifted himself from laying down to slowly moving his face to your now exposed member. He just nodded silently as he brought his slender fingers towards Hisoka's member, to where he started to massage his ball sack while his tongue glided across the tip of his rock hard member. He then took Hisoka whole, which he automatically hit the back of Illumi's throat with no problem, As he continued sucking Hisoka off Illumi felt tears prickle at the corner of his eyes but he didn't stop, afraid of the type of punishment that Hisoka could cast upon this shy one.

Illumi lifted himself off of his member trying to catch his breath after a non-stop sucking session that lasted about 2 or 3 minutes. His hand then wrapped around the others pulsing member which didn't appear to go soft, at all. Illumi then moved his hand at a swift pace hoping that it would help in someway.

"I guess that'll have to do," Hisoka says as he can see how out of breath Illumi is "but if it hurts it's not my fault."

Hisoka turns him around on the bed bending over him massaging his now wet member on Illumi's asshole. He decided to prep him one more time with his fingers before grabbing his throbbing dick and guiding it into Illumi feeling his submissive partner take him in slowly. Hisoka can Geel himself spreading out the walls of Illumi. "Ah," Hisoka grunts "you're still so fucking tight. You weren't joking when you said you've never done this before. Don't get me wrong, it feels amazing, but I'm just wondering about how you're handling it." Hisoka says in a slightly questioning tone.

"It- H-hurts!" Illumi says reaching his hand back, slightly moving forward uncomfortably. The tears that prickled down his face, and the long yet low moans escaping Illumi all together.

Hisoka leans forward once more brining his lips to his ear "It'll get better, trust me. Pretty soon you'll be screaming my name." Hisoka says confidently completely ignoring Illumi's cries of pain and discomfort.

As Hisoka thrusts in a few more time Illumi cries out, "It's.. gonna.. rip..!" Illumi tried yelling but was cut off everytime Hisoka thrusted into him. Illumi then began sniffling and crying, biting his lower lip to keep himself from screaming from the immense pressure.

Hisoka wipes a tear from his face and shushes him. "Yeah I know it hurts." Hisoka says like he's heard it a hundred times already "Like I said, just give it time. And try not to be so stiff, relax a bit so it's easier for me to enter you." Hisoka says ignoring him once more.

Illumi then let out a short, but loud shriek as Hisoka thrusted into him especially hard for some reason and the pain didn't go away for a long while. "I-I can't.. stop- you're being too.. r-rough.." Illumi tried to pull away from Hisoka, specifically to catch his own breath, and to get away from the searing pain of himself being stretched out.

As Illumi tried pulling away, Hisoka quickly grabbed his arm and put the back behind his back pressing down right where they were earlier and started thrusting into Illumi repeatedly.

He finally got tired of hearing Illumi complain though so he pulled out and spit in his hands to lather his dick to make it more wet so that he could go in easier without it hurting him but after Hisoka just went straight back to abusing Illumi's poor hole.

Illumi was just a crying and moaning mess at this point. All you could hear was Illumi sniffling and moaning non-stop. He bit down on his lip hard enough to draw blood. His slender fingers pulling and grabbing onto the bedsheets and he was being fucked to death on.

Illumi then slowly moved onto his back, so Hisoka would be able to see all of him. Illumi's teary eyes looked up at Hisoka while his voice would continuously break into different sounds between moaning and whining painfully. "I can't.." He said quietly while another tear rolled down his face.

Hisoka stopped for a moment about to get upset when he felt Illumi getting up and moving but then relaxed that he was just moving on his back to give Hisoka a better view of his body. Hisoka thought to himself, what a generous pet I have.

Hisoka smiled at the pained expression written all over Illumi's face. Hisoka's smile magically got wider as he saw a few stray tears leaking from Illumi's eyes as he pounded into him mercilessly earning a few quiet moans from the man underneath him. He then leaned down and licked them savoring the salty taste of his tears. And then moved both of his hands to grip his sides roughly and slam right back into him. Time after time. He got even more turned on when he felt Illumi's back arch as he heard a pained moan leave Illumi's mouth. He then brought his head down and started licking and biting at each of Illumi's nipples knowing that he was sensitive there and loving the sounds he got in return for pleasuring him.

He just couldn't get enough of it.

Illumi gave up on begging at this point and just let Hisoka violate his lower half and more. He cried out in pleasure as he felt Hisoka biting and licking his nipples which caused him to twist and turn under Hisoka's touch. But the tears never stopping, they just kept on coming as he moaning to the intense pounding which wasn't hurting as bad as it was earlier.

Hisoka noticed his change in attitude so he assumed that Illumi was now properly adjusted to him. The next thing he did though caught Illumi by surprise. Hisoka grabbed both of his legs underneath the kneecap and brought them both back till they touched his shoulder as Hisoka proceeded to continue pounding into him. Hisoka groaned out in pleasure as he felt himself going even deeper into Illumi and to say it felt good was an understatement.

Illumi's eyes go wide, as he let out a long moan. His slender fingers wrapped around his own member, as he began to pump himself quickly. Completely forgetting the slight pain he was in moments ago, but when pleasure took over it cause him to practically go insane.

Even though Hisoka Loved hearing his sweet plaything moan with every fiber of his being, he couldn't accept that it wasn't completely by him so he roughly slapped Illumi's hand away from his member and replacing it with his own so now Hisoka was thrusting into Illumi while slowly jerking him off leaving him a shaky moaning mess.

"Faster" Illumi, cried as he held onto Hisoka's hand which was currently wrapped around his cock. His body shivered weirdly, as he felt his toes curling inwards "I need to.. release.." He tried holding it in for longer. His moans were also no longer in control or being able to be contained, it just led to him shouting and shrieking from the slow pumping teasing him and the intense pounding from Hisoka hitting him in that one spot over and over again. 

Hisoka noticed Illumi's release coming soon so he let go of his cock and pulled all the way out leaving Illumi babbling and confused (and on the edge of his climax) mess. "You're not coming yet." Hisoka said as he switched their positions so that Illumi was now sitting on top of him. "Unless you work for it." Is all said as he silently looked up at Illumi with his arms behind his head waiting for his reaction.

Illumi grabbed Hisoka's member roughly, and lined it up with his entrance and slid his way down onto Hisoka, throwing his head back in pleasure as he moaned out loud.

Hisoka had a quick thought to bring his hands towards Illumi and wrap them around his waist to help bring him down but decided against it once again enjoying the sight of Illumi taking the lead.

Illumi continues to grind his hips into Hisoka while feeling him fill him up completely. He moved at a swift pace, as he began to find bouncing swiftly and effective as possible. His own member throbbing at his own movement.

After a few minutes of Illumi riding Hisoka, filling the whole room with grunts and moans coming from the both of them and the sound of skin slapping on skin, Hisoka noticed a bit of precum leaking from the tip of Illumi's now swollen red cock desperate for some kind of release which only drove the both of them even more wild.

Illumi was beginning to tire but tried to continue riding Hisoka. He went from fast, to slow, to deep grinding. He pressed his chest against Hisoka as he slowly laid down on him, exhausted. 

Hisoka took this as a sign to step in so as soon as Illumi laid down on his chest, feeling exhausting Hisoka wrapped both of arms around his waist, trapping his arms in place as well, and relentlessly pounded into him making sure to make those nice skin-to-skin slapping noises the he knew Illumi would thoroughly enjoy. He automatically felt Illumi arch within his grasp but couldn't go anywhere because he was currently trapped between Hisoka's strong, broad chest and his chiseled, muscular arms.

Illumi then noticed how he was trapped in the others grip, and the rough pounding causing him to moan. He continued to try and ride him while doing this, making sure to be in sync with Hisoka. "I'm.. coming.." He said quietly, his voice sore from all the yelling and moaning. 

Hisoka felt a knot in his stomach realizing that he was about to release as well "I-illumi.." Hisoka said panting "I want us to-.. to cum at the same t-time." Hisoka says moaning slightly. "Can you do that for me? Can you come at the same time as I do?" Hisoka asked stroking Illumi's hair that is no longer in a nice, neat ponytail but instead his hair was messy and hair strands everywhere with some hair sticking to his sweaty forehead.

"You can do that for me right?" Is all Hisoka asked as he felt himself shut his eyes tight as he felt himself getting closer to his climax. Feeling it all build up.

"Yeah.." Illumi says as he lets out a few soft moans, as his climax was at it's peak. He held it in for as long as possible.

After a few more vigorous thrusts from Hisoka, and Illumi bringing his hips down as fast as possible, they both moaned out as they reached their release. Hisoka groaned deep feeling it rumble from inside his chest and Illumi cried out in a high pitched scream seeing his vision go white as he almost passed out from the pleasure.

Both of them panted wildly as they tried to get both of their breaths back.

"What did I say?" Hisoka said breaking the silence. "I knew you would enjoy it."

"I always know what's best for you. Just follow what I tell you and you'll be just fine." Hisoka finishes. 

Illumi just layed on top of Hisoka still trying to catch his breath as he slowly and shakily nods his head in approval. "I'm tired.. now.." He shuts his eyes, his chest still heaving.

Hisoka chuckled lightly bringing his hand down to pet Illumi's hair one last time. Rubbing his head in a soothing motion as they both felt their tiredness creep up on them. Soon enough both of them were fast asleep in the arms of each other..

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Wattpad at https://www.wattpad.com/user/YellowLemon32  
> And my friend who also helped make this story at  
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/placcid
> 
> (I didn’t know how to add them as a co-creater so I just gifted the work to them)


End file.
